


The Men in 7A

by izzylawliet



Series: The Other Side [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Autistic Character, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, special needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: Sanghyuk and Taekwoon finally live together. They're happy and they're in love, but they still have things to learn about each other.





	The Men in 7A

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished for a while. It was meant to be a collection of drabbles, but turned into something else of its own. I hope you enjoy this and it's not entirely necessary to be read in conjunction with the other one. But please enjoy and let me know what you think!

“When were you diagnosed, sweetheart?” Taekwoon asked softly in response. 

They were sitting together at the table, working on a puzzle of a different sort that day. It was one with round edges that Taekwoon had gotten when Sanghyuk expressed his temporary boredom with the ‘easy’ thousand piece puzzles they were completing each week. Sanghyuk was managing well with the color clusters but found that the rounded edges were too much for him. He then found it an opportune moment — after a year of knowing each other and a month of officially living together — to explain to Taekwoon that he was autistic.

As though Taekwoon hadn't known already. 

“Not officially until I was seventeen. My mama was a school teacher before I was born and so she knew pretty early on. But the schools I went to wouldn't push for a formal test because, if anything, I'd just be labeled “high-functioning”.” Sanghyuk went on to explain, a smile spreading across his face when he found the cluster he was working on complete. He moved it to the estimated area it would belong to according to the picture on the box. 

“So then...how did you get diagnosed?” Sanghyuk looked up to his boyfriend who sipped his tea and continued to work on his part of the puzzle. It was a rare Tuesday afternoon that Taekwoon had off from his new job and instead of going out like they had talked about, Taekwoon had recognized that it was not a good day for Sanghyuk to be out and so suggested this puzzle instead. 

“I had to go in for formal exams. You know I told you my mama homeschooled me,” Sanghyuk explained without hesitation. He no longer felt afraid or nervous telling Taekwoon about his past; the man knew just about everything at that point. “There were lots of noises; like the papers, and the pencils, and I had shoes on.”

“You don't like shoes.”

“I don't like shoes.”

Taekwoon reached over to brush through some of Sanghyuk’s hair that had once again managed to grow out. He pet it until Sanghyuk’s breathing had returned to normal — which he hadn't even realized it had gone out of the norm. 

“I had an episode and failed my exam. The doctors finally listened and diagnosed me so I was able to retake my exams but I didn't have to wear shoes that time.”

“Because you don't like shoes.”

“Because I don't like shoes.” Sanghyuk grinned up at his elder boyfriend who then leaned across the table to kiss him sweetly. “I like you.”

“I like you, too, sweetheart. Are you ready for lunch?” Taekwoon asked even as he rose from the table. Sanghyuk nodded and once again focused on the puzzle. He smiled down at the man and if Sanghyuk looked up, he would see the love in his eyes shine very clearly. 

*

Stepping into their apartment after work felt normal. It all was how it usually was. Melon ran to circle around his feet in greeting, meowing her little heart out. Sanghyuk was in the kitchen making dinner with Kato laying on his bed off to the side that gave him perfect view of Sanghyuk without getting in his way when moving about the kitchen. 

Sanghyuk looked up to Taekwoon with a small smile, stirring the food in the pan and waiting expectantly for the kiss that Taekwoon made his way over to give. It was a gentle peck to his cheek as it often was when Sanghyuk was often occupied. 

“Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?” He asked as he normally did, moving to lean back against the counter so he could converse with his boyfriend. Something about Sanghyuk was off in that moment and he couldn’t place it, but he knew he had to take things patiently or else cause Sanghyuk to close up. 

“Today was good! I read a book all day and need to buy more books soon.” He said simply. 

“Yeah? You told me in a text that you were playing a video game this morning.” He was still so careful with his words and his tone especially. He saw how Sanghyuk seemed to hesitate and stutter. He turned away from Taekwoon to go into the fridge. 

“I decided not to play.” 

“You...why? You just got that game yesterday...you were really excited for it.”

“I don’t like it. It was dumb.” 

Taekwoon nodded his head and reaches around to brush through Sanghyuk’s hair to calm him even as he stared endlessly into the fridge. It was at that moment that he glanced over to the living room to find something...off. And it took longer than he wanted to admit for him to realize what it was.

“Sweetheart, my love...where’s the TV?” 

Sanghyuk ducked away from Taekwoon’s hand after grabbing the item he needed and went back to the stove. “What TV?” 

“Sanghyuk.” Taekwoon said firmly, waiting until the younger man turned to face him before he continued. “Don’t lie to me now...where is the TV?” 

Taekwoon watched as Sanghyuk fidgeted under his gaze, shifted, and tugged at his clothing as though it would relieve the tension. Taekwoon was well aware of the sensory issues that Sanghyuk suffered from and was sure that in that moment he wanted nothing more than to remove his shirt so he didn’t feel so confined. 

Kato rose from his bed and walked to stand near his person to offer comfort. 

“I...the game was dumb...and...and the boss was difficult and...I broke the TV…” 

He didn’t realize it, but he sighed, and that only caused Sanghyuk to grow further upset. His hands were up at his hair to tug at the strands before Taekwoon could think to move. 

“I’m sorry, hyung! I know, I know I’m dumb and it’s just a game and I shouldn’t let it get to me and I’m better than that and it’s just...it was  _ really _ dumb!” Sanghyuk nearly shouted. Kato whined to grab his attention and Sanghyuk knelt down within seconds to wrap his arms around the large dog. 

Taekwoon moved forward to kneel as well, running his hand through Sanghyuk’s hair soothingly. “You are not dumb, my sweetheart. It’s okay to get upset at things...but it’s not okay to break things and I know you know that...and it’s not okay to try and lie about it. Do you want to get another TV? And then next time, I'll be there with you when you play so it doesn't happen again?”

Sanghyuk nodded weakly, looking up from where he had buried his face into Kato’s fur to look with teary eyes toward Taekwoon who had such a gentle smile it coaxed one from him after a moment. 

“Come on, I’ll help you finish dinner.”

*

Taekwoon had thought that maybe the motion was just a self soothing act. He hadn’t thought anything of it as he knew that it only occured when Kato wasn’t present. He had thought that it was harmless and safe for Sanghyuk to do when he was growing anxious. 

It had happened when they went to the bank to withdraw money for Sanghyuk’s weekly expenditures. He didn’t like using a card because touching the keypad was too stressful for him. They were sitting on the waiting area as the amount of money that Sanghyuk was wanting to withdraw was a larger amount that needed authorization. That was how Taekwoon explained it to Sanghyuk when they had been at the teller who refused to give him the money — nearly working him up into an episode right then if not for Taekwoon to be there to calm him and assure him things were okay. 

Things had been okay, though. They had moved slowly, but were uncomplicated and no issues had arisen from that point on. Taekwoon had just allowed Sanghyuk to self soothe that time. He just reminded himself that at the next large withdrawal, they’d bring Kato along to keep Sanghyuk company while they waited. 

It wasn’t until that night that he realized the sort of damage that Sanghyuk’s self soothing did. 

They were entangled with one another, hot kisses and needy moans and gentle tugging of limbs. Sanghyuk could never get close enough to Taekwoon and it was something that he adored so much about the younger man. Sanghyuk was always in need and never wanted the intimacy to be absent when they were together like they were. 

Even then, with Taekwoon’s mouth working down Sanghyuk’s body, his hands were still over him in whatever place he could reach. He had propped himself up against the headboard to be able to run his hands down along Taekwoon’s shoulders and back as he was preparing to go down on the him. It made Sanghyuk tremble and Taekwoon loved the feel of his thighs quaking with anticipation. 

The bedside lamp was on, casting a nice pale yellow glow across the room, illuminating Sanghyuk’s skin just enough to allow Taekwoon the opportunity to properly appreciate it. He knelt between Sanghyuk’s thighs and ran a hand over his abdomen, loving the feel of the flesh under his fingertips, how the plushness would allow him to sink his fingers in somewhat. Sanghyuk was perfect. 

His touch continued downwards, causing Sanghyuk to get to that point where his whines were breathless and he shifted with every breath that was making its way raggedly from his throat. It was a sight that he found all too arousing and one that he always meant to tell Sanghyuk about. He would later. 

Returning to the task at hand, Taekwoon glanced down to where his hands spread out over Sanghyuk’s hips and then to his—…

“Sweetheart…” 

Sanghyuk’s eyes opened and his hands tightened on Taekwoon’s shoulders as a look of confusion emerged on his face. Taekwoon never stopped unless he was asked to.  

Taekwoon’s fingers were light, the touch barely there as he skimmed the tips across the discolored flesh. The tenderness of the touch caused Sanghyuk to shiver and it brought Taekwoon’s gaze back up to him. 

“Sanghyuk, sweetheart… did you do this to yourself?” 

The bruises were in long stripes down his thigh, the firm pressure of his own fists having caused the skin to blemish. 

Sanghyuk let out a soft whimper, not one of pleasure but instead one of distress. He released Taekwoon’s shoulders to reach for the blanket, trying to cover himself up and Taekwoon allowed him to. He would never dare to refuse Sanghyuk that courtesy and autonomy. 

“I didn’t know you were hurting yourself when you did that thing with your hands…” 

“I wasn’t! I don’t wanna hurt myself! I don’t mean to…” 

Taekwoon watched Sanghyuk as he pulled his knees up to his chest and was tucking himself into the blanket as he spoke. There was no sense of arousal from either of them and it was like there had never been a heated moment that night. 

“I know, baby...I know.” Taekwoon conceded and moved slowly to wrap his arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulder and brought them both down on the bed, laying out under the blanket and making sure that Sanghyuk was cocooned the entire time. He needed the firm grasp that night, Taekwoon could tell. He would also need to do better, to watch Sanghyuk and no longer allow him his self-soothing that only ended in self-harm.

He’d do better. 

*

Taekwoon had the weekends off, a fact that Sanghyuk was very appreciative of when he would otherwise wake up alone and have to make his own breakfast and coffee. On Saturdays, he slept in with Taekwoon and would be woken with kisses and cuddles and sometimes sex if he expressed he was in the mood for it. Sundays were days that he would wake up early and go down the street with Kato to get coffee from the shop Taekwoon loved so much. 

That day happened to be a Sunday, and it also happened to be the day where Sanghyuk met the new neighbor who was finally occupying Taekwoon’s old apartment and her dog that wasn't as nice or as well trained as Kato. Nowhere near as well trained.

Instead of waking up to coffee, Taekwoon would be waking up to the yells and barking, growling and banging just outside the apartment. He didn't care that he only wore pants as he was quick to discover his boyfriend and Kato gone and immediately thought the worse. When he opened the door, he found it to be something similar.

Sanghyuk was inconsolable as he sat on the floor with his hands covering a profusely bleeding bite on Kato’s leg. His face held claw marks from a woman’s nails and when Taekwoon looked up, he saw the woman with a bloody nose kneeling while holding back her dog that was very close to tearing from her arms to lunge at Kato again despite there seemingly to be a profound limp in the dog’s back leg. 

How the situation diffused itself, Taekwoon still did not know. They had managed to get Kato to the emergency vet without the police being called, but the phone call that Taekwoon received from the landlord seemed less than pleased. Kato needed stitches and was to be quarantined until proper documentation for the other dog’s rabies status could be determined. It was not a fate that Sanghyuk was happy with. He had to practically be dragged home.

He was still sobbing quite incoherently when they got to their floor, police and the landlord present while the woman stood out in the hall, her dog nowhere to be seen. Sanghyuk had his face tucked into Taekwoon’s neck while they walked towards their apartment and when the police stepped near, he started sobbing more and clinging to Taekwoon desperately. 

“Sir, we need you to come down to the station with us to answer a few questions.”

“Is he being charged?” Taekwoon spoke immediately, gripping Sanghyuk tightly. 

“Uh, not as of yet. But he does need to—”

“It can wait.”

“And who might you be?” The police officer took out a notepad to take down Taekwoon’s information but Taekwoon instead looked to the landlord who looked at them sympathetically. 

“I tried telling them, Mr. Jung...about Hyuk, but…”

“He needs his rest right now. If he is not being charged, then we will come down to the station in the morning.” Taekwoon repeated, his gaze hard and his jaw set.

There was an impasse that did not seem favorable until the officer conceded and allowed Taekwoon to take Sanghyuk inside and to bed. The apartment seemed so much quieter now that Kato was temporarily not home with them. It was not something he would mention as he helped strip Sanghyuk out of his shoes and his clothes to lay him in bed. 

“I miss Kato.” Sanghyuk whimpered when he was finally tucked in up to his chin. Taekwoon wiped at his eyes and cupped his cheek gently. 

“I'm going to get it all cleared up and Kato will be home with us where he belongs soon enough.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, of course.” Taekwoon responded gently but only earned a pout from the younger man.

“You have to promise.”

“I promise.”

*

Going out with Taekwoon wasn’t always a bad thing. It wasn’t always something that he dreaded. It was sometimes really fun, and really nice for him to do. He liked being out with his boyfriend, holding his hand and kissing his cheek or being brought close to him or seeing that smile that was reserved only for him — Sanghyuk knew because he knew all of Taekwoon’s smile and no one else got that smile. 

This time was not one of those times that he would see Taekwoon’s tender, love filled smile. It was a tense smile that caused his lips to be pursed together, one that had his face pinched in such a way that Sanghyuk wanted to turn and run from it. 

It didn’t help that the clothes that Taekwoon had made him wear were too tight and uncomfortable and the tags were chafing his neck but he couldn’t do anything about it while they were sitting on the too hard chairs that made Sanghyuk’s hips ache. He glanced to his side as though Kato would be sitting there but his companion was still unable to walk much and Sanghyuk didn’t want to cause him unnecessary pain just for his own comfort. He couldn’t do that to his best friend. 

He started to rub at his leg, long strokes up and down his thigh with pressure hitting his quad in the right spots to keep him from getting worked up. But he wasn’t surprised when Taekwoon took his hand into his own and set both in his lap. When he glanced up, Taekwoon was looking at him with a serious gaze as now was not the time to be overcome by his anxiety. 

“Hyungie—”

“Sh, sweetheart.” Taekwoon urged softly, even their soft whispers carrying in the quiet courtroom as the plaintiff was questioned by her own lawyer at the stand. Their lawyer shot them both a look and yet Sanghyuk didn't see it.

“But Hyungie—”

“Quiet in the court.” Sanghyuk still did not look up, even as the judge’s order had echoed through the room and drew other people’s attention to them rather than the woman up on the stand. He didn't look away from Taekwoon who was imploring him to be quiet as the younger attempted to get his attention further. “I said enough or I will have you removed from my courtroom.”

“Sanghyuk, enough.” He said sharply, his tone one never used with Sanghyuk and he could tell the sort of reaction that it garnered as tears filled Sanghyuk’s eyes. It really had been a trying time for them and Sanghyuk didn't have it in him to keep it together for much longer, as Taekwoon was soon witnessing. 

“Hyung!” His voice had grown louder, no longer an attempt at a whisper and it drew the worst sort of attention to them. 

“If you don’t be quiet, I will have no choice but to hold you in contempt.” When the court officers approached Sanghyuk, it had the worst sort of reaction that Taekwoon had been fearing. The lawyer sighed heavily and Taekwoon rose to draw Sanghyuk up with him, not surprised when Sanghyuk was hiding in his neck immediately. Their movements bustled those around them and caused further disrupt in the courtroom. “Sit down!” 

“Your honor, if we might have a recess...my client—”  

Sanghyuk whined softly into Taekwoon’s neck even as the others spoke loudly around him. Taekwoon looked to the lawyer frantically and then over to the judge who was merciful enough to allow them a recess. He was quick to guide Sanghyuk down the aisle and out of the courtroom.  

“We can’t have that.” The lawyer spoke firmly. He had been a family retained lawyer by Sanghyuk’s parents, but Taekwoon didn’t think that he knew anything of Sanghyuk by the way he seemed to speak to and about the younger. “That’s not going to look good. It’s only going to further the point that he’s likely to be unstable and violent. You’re lucky he was given the option of bail.” 

“I wanna go home.” Sanghyuk uttered desperately, pulling back to look at his boyfriend who had bags under his eyes and looked his age more than ever. He shook his head and wiped away Sanghyuk’s tears.

“We can’t go home, Sanghyuk. You still have to be called to the stand and questioned. Remember, we rehearsed this. We practiced this.” 

“But my feet hurt!” Was his response and it drew an annoyed sound from the lawyer that Taekwoon ignored. 

“Take off your shoes, sweetheart. Take them off and let’s go back in there.”

“You’re kidding—”

Sanghyuk dropped to a knee quickly and began to untie his shoes to remove them, sniffling even as a giddy smile formed on his lips. 

Taekwoon shot the lawyer another look and took him a few steps away where he spoke in hushed tones. “We can go back in there now. You’re going to do what you’re being paid for and you’re going to make this all go away because as you can fucking see, Sanghyuk is not normal. He is not like other people. So do  _ your _ job and get him off, or I swear to god, you will have hell to pay.” 

“Yes, sir.” The lawyer conceded and made his way back into the room, expecting the two to follow, which they did, sans shoes. 

*

Things had been subdued for a while after the entire case had come to an end. Sanghyuk had been the least likely to leave the house as he had ever been, but Taekwoon didn’t blame him. Kato’s leg was healing properly and after two extra trips to the vet, he was walking near normal on it. Sanghyuk still liked to bring everything that the canine would need to him so he walked as little as possible. 

The apartment was still as homey as usual, warm and safe for Sanghyuk to be in while Taekwoon came and went as he normally did for work and other errands. The place was kept mostly quiet and that was fine for the both of them, especially as they worked on the puzzle that had been purchased weeks ago and never touched with all that had been going on. Sanghyuk didn’t often feel well enough to sit at the table for a prolonged amount of time and if he wasn’t lying in bed with Kato, then he demanded to be cuddled on the couch when Taekwoon was home. And when Taekwoon wasn’t home… 

The entire living room had been arranged three times that week alone. When Taekwoon arrived home on the fourth day of his work week, he sighed heavily and looked to the wall that was now free of any surfaces against it and… was covered in a work in progress that Taekwoon felt that he should put a stop to yet…

Sanghyuk emerged from the bathroom just then, the sound of the toilet flushing echoing behind him as he wiped his damp hands on his shirt that was covered in a myriad of colors, his skin no less colored at that point. He had a great grin on his face when he spotted his elder boyfriend and Taekwoon almost feared that his precious love would try and greet him while covered in the paint that definitely would stain — and Taekwoon  _ really _ liked the shirt he wore. 

“Hyungie!” Sanghyuk took a couple steps towards Taekwoon but halted when it was not reciprocated. “Hyungie?” The grin that had been matched with a sparkle in his eye began to fade, the fizzle of it was not something that Taekwoon could ever bare and so, clothing be damned, he approached the younger to settle his hands on Sanghyuk’s biceps. “Hyungie?” The last repetition of it was softer, inquiring and curious. 

“Hi, sweetheart. I see… you’ve been busy today.” He glanced around to the messy blankets coating the floor — he praised whatever god there was that Sanghyuk had thought it through — and the colors coating the walls in addition to his boyfriend. Taekwoon had to go as far to cupping Sanghyuk’s jaw to draw his gaze up to him, the younger man seeming to regress a bit due to the fear he had of being in trouble. 

“I just...I wanted color in our home… I made sure to protect the carpets!” Sanghyuk pointed over to the sheets that may have been white at one point but were no longer. “Are you mad?” 

“It isn’t the carpets, love.” And it wasn’t. Taekwoon knew that between his high paying job and Sanghyuk’s trust, they could afford to replace the carpet with whatever they wanted dozens of times over. Taekwoon realized that there was no reason for him to be upset, no reason for him to be irritated and if the clothes he wore got ruined… then so be it. 

Taekwoon stepped forward to bring Sanghyuk into his arms and kissed him as he normally would. It wasn’t a chaste kiss, though it also wasn’t a passionate one, it was ‘just right’ as Sanghyuk would always remind him that he liked. The elder was smiling when the kiss ended and he saw the grin that he was always greeted with return to those once pouty lips. 

“Wanna paint with me?!” Sanghyuk said too loudly, though Taekwoon was used to the excitement taking Sanghyuk’s ability to control his volume. Taekwoon had no intention of ruining the mood that he had desperately missed from his lover. He slipped off his jacket that already had dabbles of paint on it and rolled up his sleeves to head over and grab a brush to join the younger, knowing that it was the little things that made Sanghyuk happy. 

While Taekwoon had known that Sanghyuk would be happy that he had immediately jumped in to paint with him, he hadn’t thought that the happiness would expand to the point that it had. There was so much laughter in the apartment for the next hour and a half, dinner forgotten as the sun had already set and neither had made a move from the living room to figure out what to eat. Instead, they were laughing to the point that their stomachs hurt, covered in paint that Taekwoon knew they would have no choice but to shower and scrub at their skin until they were clean and toss the clothes that were sure to be considered stained. 

It didn’t take much convincing to get Sanghyuk to put down the brushes for another time, telling him of how they needed to shower if they wanted to ever have dinner and call it a night. It was a lot easier than Taekwoon had thought it would be, especially when they had managed to get into the bathroom, smiles still upon their lips as Sanghyuk was making work of his clothes and Taekwoon his own. Though, in the time that the shirt was being pulled over his head, blocking his face, Sanghyuk had made his way closer, colored hands touching along smooth skin that was untouched by the acrylic until that moment. Taekwoon is taken aback by how brazen Sanghyuk was sometimes. The younger man was running his wet hands over the smooth skin by the time that Taekwoon had gotten the shirt off and dropped it to the ground. His eyes lifted to meet Sanghyuk’s and he wasn’t disappointed by the heat that he found in them. 

Sanghyuk had come so far in expressing his desire for Taekwoon, and even further in realizing that being the ‘bottom’ when having sex did not equate to pain. In fact, Sanghyuk had learned first hand the sorts of pleasure that could be brought by giving oneself over to the other. And Sanghyuk was more than happy to take his time finding all of the things that drove Taekwoon insane with pleasure. 

Taekwoon had a thought, though, that that moment was not going to be one of those times. He could tell with the way that Sanghyuk was guiding him back towards the shower, not really giving either of them the proper time to undress without making a mess of the bathroom walls and rugs that were white as per Taekwoon’s request that at least the bathroom be absent of the hodge podge Sanghyuk preferred. Taekwoon didn’t care about the mess when Sanghyuk’s mouth was licking along the unmarked parts of his neck, knowing it was a sensitive spot of his. It made him whine in a way he knew urged Sanghyuk on further. 

The elder man was almost amused, or would be, yet the laugh he tried to release disjointed into a gasp of Sanghyuk’s name as he clung to him. His long fingers were tugging at whatever clothing were still in the way and had thankfully rid all of it by the time that they stepped into the shower stall. Taekwoon was taken off guard by the way that Sanghyuk’s hand slid around his length, but he was also stunned into silence by the sharp bite of the tile against his skin. His thoughts are absent when the contradiction of sensations have him arching both away and to one of the stark contrasts. 

Ultimately, he ended up against Sanghyuk, the younger man oddly dominant in that moment, or maybe not even dominant, but definitely taking the reins in that moment. He hardly noticed when Sanghyuk had reached over to turn the water on and guided the nozzle away from them so they weren’t doused in cold water. But then his mouth was on Taekwoon’s and there was no longer an ability to notice such a considerate thing being done for him. 

Taekwoon felt the stickiness of their skin touching and yet gave no thought to it when Sanghyuk continued to run his hands over his skin. How was it that the man, usually so shy, so subdued half the time, could push Taekwoon against a wall and kiss him until he couldn’t think straight? Whatever the reason behind it, Taekwoon was as responsive behind it all as he could get, not even realizing how his hands grappled at those broad shoulders to try and draw him closer, wanting to be within his embrace more so even if there was no closer to get. 

It must have been minutes, because sooner than Taekwoon would have thought possible, Sanghyuk directed the stream of water back over them and it was the pleasant sort of hot, the one that initially startled the nervous system and caused a hiss to be sucked in through Taekwoon’s teeth. Yet, that was all the air that he could take in before Sanghyuk was slipping his hands down and along his hips just before turning him to face the wall. This was new and it had Taekwoon’s heart racing almost painfully in his chest. The way that Sanghyuk moved with such confidence after once having been so afraid of hurting Taekwoon sometimes blew his mind, but more than that, it had him unable to respond half the time. It was one of those times and he hardly felt the way that Sanghyuk’s soft fingers slid between his cheeks to touch at his taint. 

When Taekwoon’s fingers failed to curl properly into the wall, he reached back with one to tangle in Sanghyuk’s hair while the other reached down to curl into his thigh, nails both present in them while his cheek is pressed to the once cool tile. 

“Hy-Hyuk-ah… _ please _ , Sanghyuk…” Taekwoon’s sounds echo in the tiled room even with the water pouring as heavily and as quickly as it was. The knowledge that his noises would be amplified would have him blushing if he was any bit coherent for this. As it were, his eyes nearly fell shut and looked down to the colors that were being washed of their skin and down the drain in a myriad. The knowledge that their skin was still so dirty… that really only added to the whole experience. 

Taekwoon couldn’t even recall if he were breathing properly when Sanghyuk’s first finger breached him. It had him crying out in a way that sounded ever so obscene, a sound that Sanghyuk had once thought too explicit for him to hear through the walls, but now seemed to do whatever he could in his power to make them happen. 

“Sh, hyungie…” Sanghyuk spoke into his ear as his forehead was pressed to his temple. They were so close but not kissing and that was also just another factor that drove Taekwoon insane. The moments in which Sanghyuk would be like this, so alluring and sensual in what he did, were moments that were far and few in between, but ones truly cherished. “You know the neighbors can hear…” 

The goddamn running joke that Sanghyuk would never let him live down had Taekwoon flushing further. He was well aware that the neighbors could hear, especially since Sanghyuk had made him very aware of it when they lived apart. They hadn’t gotten a complaint from the neighbors yet, but Taekwoon doubted that that would last very long, especially when Sanghyuk was pushing his finger inside of him at the perfect angle, with the right force… and damn, did this boy learn his body quickly and well. 

Taekwoon pressed his forehead against the tile and chewed on his bottom lip. It was the only way to silence his sounds. Though, that fix was only temporary as they both knew that when he was fitted with something a lot more sizeable than a few —  _ fuck _ , when Sanghyuk pushed in a second finger, Taekwoon saw stars as he normally did — fingers, he got much louder. 

The steam in the bathroom felt suffocating at that point, or maybe it was the way that Sanghyuk had his cock grinding just barely against the back of Taekwoon’s thigh in addition to those fingers that were working him open. His body was spasming around it and he’d yet to really be able to relax himself enough to make the entire process faster. Sanghyuk really did things to him that no one else had ever been able to. 

When Sanghyuk’s hand was moving away from his body, he gasped and began to whine immediately. But when he was turned once again in Sanghyuk’s arms, he was throwing his over the man’s shoulder and bringing him down into a very assertive kiss, having been unable to catch his breath and wanting to steal Sanghyuk’s while he could. 

Now, Sanghyuk was big and he was strong, but he was unfortunately unable to lift Taekwoon up and fuck him against the wall. Yet, it was a day that Taekwoon looked forward to. Until then, having his leg lifted and his body angled to allow penetration was more than good enough. Hell, every time with Sanghyuk was really good enough, the younger man so eager to please him, so desperate for him, and so willing to give into his every whim, which included a lot of kisses that made it hard to breathe. 

Just as was expected, the noise that Taekwoon let out into the tiled stall was obscene on many levels. His back was arching and his hips canting downward. His head dropped back against the tiles and his nails dragged along Sanghyuk’s gorgeous skin. The stretch is the right type of burn, the kind that lingered in his lower back, the kind that made his muscles feel that they were about to tear, but still within a realm of pleasure that Taekwoon had only recently convinced Sanghyuk to let him be in. And Sanghyuk  _ excelled _ at it. 

Taekwoon does his part by lifting his leg to hitch it over Sanghyuk’s hip, looking up at him with his dilated eyes, parted lips that were swollen, and soft cries of his name even as they’ve fallen still. It was during those moments that Taekwoon looked forward to. The way Sanghyuk was for him during those times were enough to make the wait worth it. 

Sanghyuk’s dark eyes only looked darker with his pupils blown, the intensity of emotion behind them once having been enough to make Taekwoon look away with shame, thinking he was undeserving of such unadulterated devotion and love. The way those large hands grasped onto him made Taekwoon feel that they were the only thing keeping him grounded. The way his legs shook with the effort to stay still… 

“Sweetheart…” Taekwoon purred, petting the man’s wet hair and blinking a few misty drops from his lashes. “Fuck me.” The words, so crass, always sounded like honey on Taekwoon’s lips. They always came off like a trigger, enough to pull the tension and break the band, bringing Sanghyuk to respond to him in the way that he needed him to. 

The younger man moved his body with a practiced precision that truly brought out the most obscene noises, movements that had him gasping and crying and moaning and damn near screaming Sanghyuk’s name as they always rocked in with a newer, yet eager skill that pressed against the perfect spot inside of Taekwoon. Pleasure was no stranger to either one of them, but sometimes, more than others, it took Taekwoon by surprise at how intense it could get and how  _ raw _ he could be made to feel with even the first few strokes. 

His fingers were pressing desperately into Sanghyuk's skin, trying with all of his might to find some solace in the barrage of sensations that were taking his breath away again and again. He didn't even know if he was still making noise, and he could only just barely hear the sweet, low grunts that Sanghyuk would release against his neck where his face was buried. It was Sanghyuk's favorite place to be. It meant that he could hide and let his sounds be muffled without feeling too shy as he still did sometimes. Even though, at that moment, it did not feel that Sanghyuk was shy by any means. 

As pleasure continued to build between them, Taekwoon felt an ever growing sense of lightheadedness. The steam of the shower in addition to the exertion they were both expending made it an ever increasing difficult feat to catch their breaths. What was there to complain about when all Taekwoon knew was the pressure that was rapidly building in his stomach? It propelled him to a near frantic state, working even harder to make him mindless with a need that he wasn't quite capable of resisting. Whether Sanghyuk knew that or not was beyond his capabilities to figure out at that moment. Instead, when his peak was attained, Taekwoon let out a gasped moan, airy and light, a sound Sanghyuk had spoken about again and again of being one of his favorites. Though it was never an intentional or conscious expression of sound. 

When they had come down from the orgasms, Taekwoon found his throat feeling as raw as it normally did and Sanghyuk’s hands were scrubbing the remaining paint from their bodies. The bathroom felt oddly silent now even with the pounding of the water filling the silence. It was quiet without the harsh breaths and loud moans from either one of them. 

Taekwoon barely found himself able to walk as he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He felt entirely blissed out in the most perfect of ways when he collapsed onto the bed without care of how his hair was still wet. Sanghyuk would join him soon and he knew the younger would not mind as he normally didn’t when they’d just finished a round. 

While Taekwoon didn’t know exactly where Sanghyuk had gone instead of joining him immediately in bed, he was already getting comfortable under the covers with the towel protecting his pillow from getting too wet. At the sound of his footsteps, though, Taekwoon was forcing his eyes open to take in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. Sanghyuk was dressed in different sweatpants and a shirt that was always too large for him, yet so...so handsome. 

“Where did you go, sweetheart?” Taekwoon asked quietly, watching as Sanghyuk set something down on the dresser and took care to remove his shirt. “What’s that?” 

Sanghyuk didn’t immediately answer. He waited until he had joined Taekwoon on the bed and under the covers. The bedroom door was left open to allow Kato and Melon to join them when they were ready. Taekwoon used the light that was offered from the door being opened to look at those gorgeous features of the man he loved so wholly. He was about to speak and say as much, compliment Sanghyuk even though the younger didn’t do well with compliments just yet. 

“We got a note from the neighbors.” Sanghyuk said monotonously. “We were asked if we could keep it down...at least while we’re in the bathroom…” 

Taekwoon stared at Sanghyuk’s features but was no longer looking at them. He felt his cheeks heat to a hotter degree than it had been in the shower. It was at that moment he would have appreciated it if the bed had decided to swallow them both whole. 

“I told you they’d hear.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Yes, hyung-sir.” 

  
  



End file.
